NES Homebrew
Other NES Games * NES Hacks * NES Reproductions * NES Demo & Non-Game * NES Prototype and One-Of-A-Kind NES Homebrew Games # *7-in1 Nintendo Homebrew MultiCart *8-Bit Xmas 2008 *8-Bit Xmas 2009 *8-Bit Xmas 2010 *8-Bit Xmas 2011 *8-Bit Xmas 2012 *8-Bit Xmas 2013 *8-Bit Xmas 2013 (Regular Release) *8-Bit Xmas 2014 *8-Bit Xmas 2015 *1007 Bolts *1007 Hammers (Gold Edition) *1007 Hammers (Grey Edition) A *Action 53 (Limited Edition) *Action 53 *Alter Ego *Angry Birds *Armed for Battle (Limited Edition) *Armed for Battle *Assimilate (First Edition) *Assimilate (Second Edition) B *Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril (Limited Edition) *Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril *Battle Kid 2: Mountain of Torment (Limited Edition) *Battle Kid 2: Mountain of Torment *Beerslinger (Limited Edition) *Beerslinger *Blade Buster *Blusterer *Blow 'em Out (Limited Edition) *Blow 'em Out (Cowlitz Gamers for Kids) *Blow 'em Out *Bomb Sweeper *Box Boy *Bust-A-Nut: Flight of the Harbinger C *Chip's Challenge *Chip's Challenge (Gold) *Chip Maestro *Chip Maestro (Gold) *Chunkout 2 *Chunkout 2 (Japan Edition) *Commie Killer (DE) *Commie Killer (Limited Edition) *Commie Killer *Cornball Cocksuckers (Limited Edition) *Cornball Cocksuckers *Cowltiz Gamers Adventure *Cowlitz Gamers for Kids 2011 *Cthulu: Tentacles of Hate D *D-Pad Hero *D-Pad Hero II *Double Action 53: Volume 2 (Limited Edition) *Double Action 53: Volume 2 *Dragon Leap (NA Edition) *Dragon Leap (TMG Edition) *Dragon Feet (NA Edition) *Dragon Feet (TMG Edition) E * E.T. (Limited Edition) * E.T. * Elite F * Flappy (First Edition) * Flappy Second Edition) * Flappy Bird * Free Fall G *Garage Cart *Geminim *Geminim / Siamond *Gemventure *Germ Squashers (Special Edition) *Germ Squashers (PRGC) *Germ Squashers *Glider (Limited Edition) *Glider H *Haunted Halloween '85 *Happy Camper (Special Edition) *Happy Camper *Homebrew World Championship 2012 (Limited Edition) *Homebrew World Championship 2012 *Hoppin' Mad *Hot Seat Harry I * The Incident (Limited Edition) * The Incident J * Jet-Paco K * Kevin Power in Too Many Games * Kitty Catch (Limited Edition) L *Lan Master *Larry and the Long Look for a Luscious Lover *Lawn Mower *Legend of Owlia *Lizard M *Mad Wizard *Mike Ditka's Big Play Football *Midwest Gaming Classic 2011 *Mr. Splash *Mystic Pillars (Limited Edition) *Mystic Pillars N *NAGE Hunt *NeSnake 2 *Nighttime Bastards (Limited Edition) *Nighttime Bastards *Ninja Slapper *Nomolos: Storming the Catsle (Limited Edition) *Nomolus: Storming the Catsle *Nomolus: Storming the Catsle (Re-Release) *NTRQ O * O to X P * Pegs * Perfect Pair * Pirate Booty Q * Quest Forge: By Order of Kings (Limited Edition) * Quest Forge: By Order of Kings R *RIG: Random Insult Generator *The Rise of Amondus *Roadkill *Rock, Paper, Scissors S *Sara Parker's Pool Challenge *SGT Helmet *Shoot UFO *Siamond *Siamond/Geminem *Sir Ababol *Sir Ababol: Remeastered Edition (Verkami) *Slappin' Bitches (Limited Edition) *Slappin' Bitches *Sneak N Peak Special Edition) *Sneak N Peak *Solar Wars *Special NeSnake 2 *Spy vs Spy: The Island Caper *Star Keeper *Star Versus *Streemerz *Study Hall (Limited Edition) *Study Hall *Sudoku (Gold) *Sudoku (Grey) *Sudoku *Super Bat Puncher *Super Russian Roulette *Super Uwol (Verkami) *Swords and Runes T *T-Gun *Tic-Tac-XO U *Ultimate Frogger Champion *Ultimate Frogger Champion (Lady Frog Edition) *Urban Acid Zombies V *Virus Cleaner (First Edition) *Virus Cleaner (Second Edition) Z *Zooming Secretary